


Launderette

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Launderette, M/M, Sadness, Season 9, guilty, human cas, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been fallen and Dean is searching the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Launderette

**Author's Note:**

> One of my short spn destiel fics.  
> Without beta.  
> Feel free to comment, I am not biting

Dean didn't know how long he had directed baby through the streets of the city to find Cas. He had left the parking lot of the nearby motels before dawn. Sam and he had followed Castiel's trail, put together all pieces of the puzzle and he could only be here. Here in Detroit. Cas was one of the over 650,000 people who lived here. Dean had considered how Cas would go on. He knew that the angels wanted to attract as little attention as possible, so he would avoid the suburbs and more groomed areas. Rather he would submerge - as Dean was sure - somewhere in the mass. Seeking the protection of many to go undetected. Unrecognized for the angels and demons, which searched for him, but also undetected for the few people who wanted to help him.  
Dean had driven through the city center, searched on the streets of Chinatown. He had held at gas stations, had been at places where homeless people gathered. But none could remember Cas or Clarence as he called himself.  
The Sun was now gone behind the skyscrapers of Downtown and the street canyons plunged into the artificial twilight of myriad neon signs.

Dean steered Baby to a parking lot on the side of the road and turned off the engine of the Impala. Tiredly , he shuffled in his seat and closed his eyes.  
"Where are you Cas?"; He said softly to himself, knowing, that there was no one who would answer him.  
What if the angels had already found him? What was if they had missed a peace of the puzzle?  
The sudden ring of his cell phone yanked him out off his thoughts. He fingered the phone out of his jacket pocket. Sammy.  
"Sam?"  
"Tell me, you have some good news?" The voice of his younger brother sounded worried.  
"Nothing. I have moved through the whole city, bombarding anyone with questions, it's as if he never existed. He has dissolved into thin air... ", Dean sighed and leaned in the foot well on the passenger side to fish the rest of hamburger from a bag.  
"I reread every information we have. Cas must be in Detroit..."  
"What is when they found him already?"  
"Dean... even if Cas has no Angel Mojo left. He knows how to look after himself. Don't expect the worst."  
Sam tried to sound optimistic, but he knew as well as Dean that Cas was so vulnerable, like never before. He had become human and all impressions, which had so far blocked by his grace, came up on him. Raw and unfiltered. Human needs, pain, emotions. Things, you normally get used to since childhood on.  
"I will go on tomorrow.!" He ended the conversation and threw the phone on the passenger seat. He would seek further tomorrow and the day after. He would keep looking as long as, he had found Cas.  
Dean's hand slid to the keys, while his gaze wandered over the shop windows. Most of the shops were already closed. Just the small laundry next to the place Dean had parked was lighted. He could see the washing machines, which stood in rows inside and he could see the person who stood in front of one of them.  
"Cas?"  
Dean squinted and he had the feeling that his heart skipped a beat  
Then he got out and walked to Baby's trunk, where he took out a blanket.

Cas stared on the white metal of the washing machine, his arms firmly wrapped around his body. Although a warm, sticky moisture was impregnating the room, caused by the running washing machines, he was shivering. The warmth of a hot soup, he had eaten at one of the homeless shelters was long gone. It had saturated him for a few hours, but the biting growling in his stomach had quickly returned and had become unbearable by now. He had thrown the last money he called his own in the slot of the machine. His trench coat and the shirt had been covered with blood. No clothes for staying inconspicuous.

Cas sighed quietly and put his hands under his armpits. A shiver ran through his body when he felt the cold palms on his ribs. How long could a person live without food? Cas didn't know it, had he never been in in such trivialities. Probably, it would not be long, because he already felt tired and weak. The harsh light of the halogen lamps at the ceiling caused blinking points in front of his eyes. Perhaps he would find something to eat in one of the trash cans behind the restaurants. Whenever he was sitting with Dean and Sam at a diner, he had seen how the waiter threw away the left overs. Maybe he would find a small piece of pizza or the rest of a sandwich.  
Cas heard the shrill ringing of the door bell, but he was too tired to even look up. If it was anyone, who would want to kill him, he just should do it. How should he fight against angels, if he could barely stand on his own feet and this leaden fatigue was so overwhelming, that he no longer felt the pain in his head and of his ribs.  
Something warm was laid out around his shoulders and out of a reflex,Cas reached for the angel blade.

"Cas. It's me."

Dean's voice got through him, and when he looked up, he saw the freckles covered face of the Hunter. Shame crept up inside him and he averted his gaze, wiped the warm blanket off his shoulders. What a sorry sight he was? Pale, flayed, tremulous like a haunted deer.  
"Cas...", Dean put back the blanket around the shoulders of the fallen angel.Then he grabbed his upper arms and turned Cas around. How pale his angel was. Deep shadows below the bloodshot eyes of the dark-haired. The once bright blue was dull and cloudy. He breathed heavily and through he touched , Dean could feel the shivers running through the whole body.  
"Dean,"; Cas began so slowly and haltingly as if he just now realized what's happened. "Dean, I... I..." Tears shot into his eyes and an immense feeling of relief flowed through his body. Dean pulled Cas into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the body of the Angel. "Everything will be right, Cas. We're going home."


End file.
